


and she's cool as they come

by myillusionsgone



Series: you’re everything good (everything true) [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, at least. Not right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and she's cool as they come

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve never talked to you before but the teacher just used us as an example for a scenario where we are married.” AU

Silver Fullbuster woke up from his nap because all of a sudden, everyone around him was laughing.  _Loudly_ . First of all, this class was boring – therefore, he had slept in the first place – and certainly nothing anyone would ever laugh about. Secondly, in the front of the class, Professor Dreyar was smirking at one of the girls who were sitting on the right side of the hall and the girl in question was not just crimson in her face, she also looked like she wanted to drop dead instantly.

Next to Silver, Cornelia Alberona was chuckling but he spotted the telltale glistening of tears in the corners of her eyes. Whatever had been said, it had been funny enough to make her cry from laughter – and in his experience, that took a lot because she had high standards.

(For jokes, not for boyfriends. After all, she was seeing Gildarts Clive.)

“Sssh, ‘lia,” Silver hissed as he nudged her. “What happened? I was asleep.”

But the brunette just shook her head as she pressed her hand to her mouth, desperately trying to keep her giggle from being heard. And then, the professor was looking at Silver and the grin on his face announced that there was nothing good coming his way.

“Mr Fullbuster, how nice of you to be awake again,” the old geezer said as he mentioned over to the still-embarrassed girl with wide flourish. “As I was just saying—”

“Professor, I _implore_ that you do not use me as an example again,” the girl snapped, her hands covering her reddened cheeks while she traded a quick glance with the professor’s son, Ivan, who was sitting behind her and who apparently shared her embarrassment. Although, in his case, it was more likely than not of the second-hand variant because of his father’s immaturity.

“I do apologise, Miss Frost, but my answer is no,” the man said as he paced around in front of his desk. “As I was saying, imagine that Mr Fullbuster and Miss Frost are happily married—”

And Silver understood why the girl was currently hiding beneath her table; this was a mortifying situation – especially since they had never talked before. He had actually not even seen her around on the campus before but this came hardly as a surprise, she was _tiny_. Actually, the girl was not just tiny, she was also extremely thin and looked like a doll that could be broken with one finger.

“—and Mr Fullbuster wants to make his darling wife happy by—”

“Please never use these words together when talking about Ur, father,” Ivan Dreyar said as he reached out, resting his hand on the girl’s shoulder and patting it gently to soothe her.

“—buying her a car,” the professor ended and Silver briefly mused how much he had missed of this generally pointless class that he had no idea whatsoever why they were talking about husbands buying cars for their _darling_ wives. Judging from the faces of everyone else in the room, it technically made sense somehow but he still felt utterly lost for some reason.

But all of this did not even matter right now because although he had just started this new topic, Professor Dreyar checked his wristwatch and decided to cut his lecture short for a change. Silver had a feeling that it might be connected to the way Ivan Dreyar and the girl who apparently went by the name of Ur Frost had been acting ever since the example had been made. It seemed like they could not take a joke – and it had been a joke, without a doubt.

“…I’m going to murder your father,” the girl hissed under her breath as she dragged the nicer Dreyar out of the hall and into the endless maze of corridors that made up the building.

“I would say that you’re overreacting but knowing him, you’ll stay half of his example couple for the rest of the semester,” the black-haired guy said as he ran a hand through his hair, throwing a shy smile at a passing blonde with large green eyes.

“I told him not to do it,” she said as she pressed a stack of textbooks to her chest. “He’s _warned_.”

“…you’re telling me that I’ll help you dig the hole, right?” Ivan asked with a sigh. “Okay.”

“And that’s why you’re my best friend,” she said with a smile – and now, that her face had stopped being just as red as her scarf, Silver decided that she was actually rather pretty and that he could have ended up ‘married’ to girls considerably less attractive.

So maybe it was time to actually talk to her since they were right, the professor would continue to use them as examples – so maybe they should just go ahead and make the best out of it.

“Yo,” he greeted as he smirked down at her, “my darling wife.”

She raised her eyebrow before she turned to look at Ivan with a frown. “You think I get to divorce him in a later lesson?” she asked as she pursed her lips.

“I fear it’s not looking good for that one,” Ivan said as he shrugged helplessly. “I think you’ll get some example kids – and maybe an example dog, too. And perhaps a cat.”

“…tell your father that I’m allergic to most pets so I want an example turtle,” she sighed before she looked back at Silver, her eyebrow forming a graceful arc above her eye. “ _Howdy_ there.”

“I want an example dragon,” Silver threw in as he grinned widely at the duo. “But please no snake. I hate snakes. Never got how people can keep them as pets.”

His _example wife_ shook her head at him before she looked back at her best friend. “Tell your father that I’m not giving up Artemis for my example marriage,” she said with a scoff.

“C’mon, darling wife,” Silver said as he nudged her carefully, “it’s for the good of the marriage.”

“A marriage based on me giving up my pet? I don’t see a bright future for that one,” she said sagely as she shook her head, feigning to feel rather solemn. “I fear we’ll get divorced.”

“You’ll want custody for the kids, right?” Silver asked as he realised that this was by far the oddest first conversation he had ever had with anyone – and this included his roommate who had informed him that he was an alien and that this required caution on Silver’s side.

“Oh, I’ll share it with you,” she said before she checked her wristwatch and with a nonchalant wave, she disappeared in the crowd that swallowed her within seconds.

“…I suppose she likes you,” Ivan said after a moment while a smirk grew on his face. “Or at least, she doesn’t hate your guts which in itself is a surprise.”


End file.
